1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grout injecting/structure anchoring system and more particularly pertains to solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of structural supports and stabilizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, structural supports and stabilizers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and stabilizing structures through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countess objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a grout injecting/structure anchoring system that allows solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
In this respect, the grout injecting/structure anchoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which can be used for solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of structural supports and stabilizers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a structure, such as a house on a foundation. The structure is susceptible to instability. The instability is due to any subterranean voids. The structure has a foundation. The foundation is positionable on soil over bedrock.
A hollow cylindrical supportive tube is provided next. The supportive tube has a first inner diameter. The supportive tube is adapted to be inserted into soil adjacent to the foundation of the structure and through any subterranean void. The supportive tube has a closed bottom end. The closed bottom end is provided with a zap. The closed bottom end is firmly abutted to bedrock. The supportive tube has an open top end. The open top end is positioned adjacent to the foundation of the structure. The supportive tube further has a linear body between the top end and the bottom end. A plurality of equally spaced circular apertures is provided along the length of the linear body and around its circumference.
Further provided is an L-shaped support bracket. The support bracket is adapted to be securely placed under a foundation of a structure. The support bracket has a weight bearing horizontal portion. The weight bearing horizontal portion is adapted to support the foundation. The support bracket also has an aligning vertical portion. The aligning vertical portion has a pair of apertures. The apertures have horizontal bolts. The bolts are adapted to couple the support bracket to the foundation. The support bracket has adjusting elements. The adjusting elements include vertically oriented internally threaded sleeves. The adjusting elements further include a vertically oriented unthreaded sleeve. A cross brace and vertical bolts are provided. Each bolt has an upper nut. The support bracket is adapted to hold the foundation at a level desired by a user.
Provided last is a grout dispensing unit. The grout dispensing unit is coupled to the upper end of the filling tube and is for dispensing grout through the apertures of the tube beginning adjacent to the lower end. This allows grout to pass through the apertures of the tube and fill subterranean voids. This filling of the tube and the subterranean void thereby function to solidify the supportive tube. This further produces a massive anchoring flange of the filled subterranean void and is coupled to the supportive tube to add further support to the building structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which has all of the advantages of the prior art structural supports and stabilizers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such grout injecting/structure anchoring system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a grout injecting/structure anchoring system for solidifying a structure by supporting it from bedrock and filling any subterranean voids which would otherwise cause structural instability.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grout injecting/structure anchoring system. A structure has a foundation. The foundation is positionable on soil over bedrock. A hollow cylindrical supportive tube has a closed bottom end and an open top end. The supportive tube has a plurality of spaced apertures along the length. A bracket is coupled to the tube and is adapted to be securely placed under a foundation of a structure. A hollow cylindrical filling tube has a second diameter that is less than the first diameter. The filling tube is slidably received within the supportive tube. The filling tube has an open lower end and an open upper end. Lastly, a pressurized grout dispensing unit is coupled to the upper end of tie filling tube
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated and described the preferred embodiment of the present invention.